Nanika
by Karenn Puff
Summary: This a story about Nanika and his past life. Rated T just in case.


I remember the day I first took a step on the solid ground.

I remember the day I was in my mom's tummy.

I remember this before I born.

Another life of mine.

I knew I wasn't me. A soul is always there for me. Right next to me, a little soul that accompany me.

I always stay behind and watch her from the back. And sometimes I took her place.

But I didn't remember the day I really first took a step on the solid ground, or the day when I was really in my mom's tummy. It was my first life. My real life.

I still remember... The fire that burns that day. The house that I loved dearly. And the people I care. It's all destroyed, but I can't stop to dream about them.

I just… Can't.

"Oh, my… Who is this boy?" A woman named Serena found a boy near the lake as she was going to wash her clothes. The boy had a black hair, light skin, and a small build.

"Ricardo!" She shouted, calling her sibling.

From the woods, the said man came running, carrying an Axe and some firewood. "What, Serena? I'm busy you know?!" said him loudly.

The boy was woken up as Ricardo spoke. "Uugh…" The sound from the boy made the two adults looked at him.

"Who's that?" "I don't know I found him on the river,"said Serena.

Ricardo put his hand on his chin and said, "Then, he might be from the town…"

"But judging from his tattered clothes, I do not think so,"replied the woman.

The boy tried to open his eyes slowly. And what he saw was a woman with blonde hair that seems to be on her thirties and a man with a brown hair that seems to be on his forties. "…W-who are-"

"Shhhh….." The woman moved her hand to his mouth, making him stay quite. "It's okay, we are from the village. My name is Serena and this is Ricardo." She pointed to Ricardo as she introduced him, and to her as she introduced herself.

"What's your name, boy?" She moved her hands away from the boy while kindly patted his head.

"…P-people always call me 'a thing', 'something', 'that thing'," answered the boy as he moved his hands to his ears. Ricardo and Serena blinked at his words, 'What kind of people calls a boy things like that?' But they decided to put their questions aside.

Serena then asked again,"Where did you come from?" "…the town,"answered the boy again.

He may came from the town. But his clothes was tattered and very dirty. 'What happened in that town?' Another question was added to the two adults mind.

"Anyways, boy, it's better if you have some rest. We will bring you to our house! We have drinks and foods that you may like,"said Ricardo.

The boy only nodded and then closed his eyes, and soon he drifts to sleep.

….

As the boy woke up, the first thing he smelled was a sweet scent of bread and a calming scent from tea. He immediately got out of his bed. He was going to run to the door but he stopped.

A bed.

He was amazed, he never slept on a bed! How surprised was he as he realized that he was in a place he didn't know.

Then he remembered, a woman named Serena and a man named Ricardo picked him up. It wasn't a dream. He could feel his blood rushing in happiness.

He finally got out of the room to see a table filled with foods and drinks. The room was not very big, but not small either. He saw two windows and a door between them. The door seems to be a door to the outside.

He walked to the table and found a note saying 'You can eat this while me and Ricardo are buying some stuffs. Please wait for us! -Serena.' Staring at the note, he sat down.

Then his eyes went to the breads that was placed on a plate. Then he bit his lips and took the bread. Tears was filling his eyes as he took a bite of his bread. "I-It's delicious…" He said as he cried. For the first time of his life 'the thing', 'something', 'that thing' felt that happy.

He was really happy that he cried. He was very grateful to God, to be able to meet the two adults. He continued to eat and eat until his stomach is full. He continue to cry until his eyes dried.

And after that, the door opened revealing the two adults that were surprised as they saw him cried. They put the stuff they brought aside and opened their hands. "Come, Cosa!"

And the boy ran to the two adults in front of him. The two adults embraced the child in warmth and love, making the boy felt happier than he ever been.

He felt the warmth of a family, and he was really sure he didn't want to lose it.

Okay, hi everyone! This is a story about Nanika. It's of course just my imagination. I do not own Hunter x Hunter so I don't know about Nanika's true past. But it's fun to write this anyways! :) This story won't be too long, i think. By the way, Nanika's name that was given by Serena and Ricardo, 'Cosa' means thing. Just like how 'Nanika' means something. And about Nanika's appearance in this chapter… He had a long hair but it's very messy, his bangs covered his eyes. He wore a very dirty tattered clothes. And his skin is as pale as Alluka. I typed this chapter on my phone, so if there is any typo please tell me! Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
